I Will Always Love You
by katepotter7
Summary: Harry realizes his love,Hermione, isn't safe around him and has to leave her. But actually telling her and doing it is the problem. COMPLETE


I Will Always Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

A/N: This is very depressing, but I think you'll like it. The song is from Harry to Hermione.

'I have to tell her.' The young man thought to himself. This young man was tall, 19 years old, very handsome, with untidy, jet black hair, and round glasses. But the thing that was most striking about his appearance was a thin, lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Harry Potter was his famous name. The scar was caused by a very dark wizard in an attempted murder when Harry was only a baby. How he survived it, no one knows. But ever since then, he's been famous for defeating the dark lord, Voldemort. 

Harry's thoughts swam through his head as the horrible truth became clear. 'I'm going to have to tell her tonight.' Harry had to make a life altering decision, but it wasn't his choice. He had to. For her. For her safety. Before it's too late. Voldemort has risen to power yet again. More powerful then ever before. 

*Harry's p.o.v.*

It's too risky to be with her anymore. She'll be next on Voldemort's list if I don't do something about it fast. He's already killed Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, and…….Ron. 

*Narrator's p.o.v*

At this thought, angry tears streamed down his face. He viciously wiped them away. 

*Harry's p.o.v* 

'And I'm not about to let it happen again.' He thought through gritted teeth.

He dreadfully slumped down the stairs of the Ministry of Magic (his work) to the place where he told Hermione to meet him tonight; outside the Ministry. 

Hermione's p.o.v 

It was about 2:00 in the morning and Hermione was getting impatient of waiting for Harry who woke her from her house, dragged her over here , and told her to wait. The only reason she was actually waiting this long was because Harry was her boyfriend and it must be for a good reason. 

The empty building creaked eerily in the darkness of the night and she wished Harry would hurry up. 

Harry's p.o.v 

Harry opened the double doors of the Ministry and saw Hermione's eyes glisten in the moonlight as she turned to see him walk towards her. His grave eyes made her expression change to worry. 

__

If I should stay. I would only be in your way. 

__

So I'll go. But I know. I'll think of you, every step of the way.

"Hermione? I have to go now." Harry said with great pain. "I,..I don't understand." Hermione questioned. Harry gulped. "You're not safe with me. I can't let what happened to Ron happen to you." Harry started to cry again like he does every time Ron is mentioned. "And,… I,…I still love you. I will _always _love you."

__

And I will always love you.

I will always love you.

You my darling you. Mmm.

"But sometimes, people have to make sacrifices for the best." Harry continued. Hermione gave him a look of confusion and pain. "Harry don't! I'll….I'll be ok. Just don't leave me." Hermione cried too. "Hermione!" Harry took hold of her arms. "You have to understand." 

It started to rain and tears could not be told from raindrops. Their clothes were plastered to their bodies and hair to their face. But they just ignored it. "_Please_ try to understand."

__

Bittersweet memories, that is all I'm taking with me.

So goodbye, please don't cry.

We both know, I'm not what you, you need.

Harry looked into her eyes pleadingly. "Please don't cry. And trust me, this harder for me than it is for you."

__

And I will always love you.

I will always love you.

Hermione didn't speak at first, but then she kissed him with love. Like she had never kissed before. So passionate and meaningful. "Promise you won't forget me?" She said as she pulled away from Harry. He replied, "Hermione. How could I forget such a wonderful person like you?" She smiled weakly. "I will _never_ forget you. Hermione Granger." He kissed her back. 

"I will always love you, Harry Potter." 

__

I hope life treats you kind.

And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.

And I wish for you joy.

And happiness.

But above all this, I wish you love.

Harry stepped back, looked one last time at his hope and dreams, and vanished. "Harry!" Hermione fell to her knees at the spot where her love disappeared, and wept in the pouring rain. 

__

And I will always love you.

I will always love you.

I,I will always love you.

You, darling I love you.

I'll always, I'll always love you.

A/N: I hope you liked it. PLEASE r/r! let me know if I should continue or leave it at this. I think I should probably let it end here cause I really don't know where it would go from here. But I want the reader's opinion. (let me know if it made you cry or not) 

__


End file.
